Storage systems may include various hardware components (e.g., storage processors, storage devices, and power supplies). These storage systems may provide services over multiple network connections that expose different protocols. Many storage resources (e.g., storage pools, LUNs, file systems) may be created, monitored and modified within these storage systems.